cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Global Alliance
120 |activenations = 76 |percentactive = 63% |totalstrength = 2,451,878 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 20,432 |totalnukes = 572 |score = 9.74 }} The Grand Global Alliance, founded on March 1st, 2006 by the late Prodigal_Chieftain, his empress Atherton, and theblitz, has grown to be one of the greatest alliances in the Cyberverse. It has grown beyond our wildest expectations, but looking back on it now, it is indeed obvious why. The Grand Global Alliance is dedicated to greatness, and always has been. Weak willed nations don't even stand a chance. We believe that greatness comes in many forms; militarily and economically, but most importantly, personally. The main focus of the Grand Global Alliance is the personal growth of its members. After all, the Grand Global Alliance is based on the position that everyone in it is family, not just toss-away, useless members. We are a community, which highly differs compared to other alliances. It is what we're based on, and it is why we are so successful. Our alliance does not role play as chivalrous leaders and respected heroes, we are those leaders and those heroes. Valorous women and men, dedicated to upholding the greatest and highest of personal dignity and courage; we are the Grand Global Alliance. Charter of the Grand Global Alliance The objective of the charter is to clearly state the ideas, issues, and procedures of the Grand Global Alliance and show our devotion to the noble warrior code, chivalry, regality, and loyalty to our alliance and members within. Admission into the Alliance Format of Sign up: *'Nation ID' *'Ruler Name' *'Nation Name' *'CN Forum Name' *'Resources' *'Past Alliances' *'Recruiter' *'Email Address' Oath of Loyalty: Any nation wishing to join the GGA must make an Oath of Loyalty to the alliance and each and every member. In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering the GGA as a family member, and that once family always family. This oath can never be broken, and doing so will be considered betrayal from the said nation. Penalty of disloyalty or breaking of the oath will be expulsion from the GGA and/or aggressive opposition by other GGA members. "I ___________ wish to join the GGA and am willing to follow the code of conduct of this alliance fully. I will loyally stand by my brother nations in both peace and in war, to the end. I fully understand that breaking of this oath will result in expulsion from the GGA and/or any other means of action deemed fit from the members in the alliance." Alliance Hierarchy A. High Council of the Triumvirate B. Regent of the Grand Global Alliance C. Ministers of the Grand Global Alliance D. Senior Members of the Grand Global Alliance E. Members of the Grand Global Alliance F. Special Ranks, Positions, and Offices A. The High Council of the Triumvirate: The highest leadership of the Grand Global Alliance shall consist of a triumvirate (hereafter known as the council). The members of the council shall be the heads of state and the highest leading body of Government. The council is charged with setting the goals, strategy, and foreign policy of the alliance. All major decisions rest with the council. The council shall have administrative powers on the forums and either own or have senior ops on all of GGA's IRC channels. B. The Regent of the Grand Global Alliance: The Regent is a high level leader charged with overseeing the daily administrative items of the alliance. Duties may include, but are not limited to: application approval, masking, promotions, and roster. The Regent may make many decisions without the approval of the Triumvirate, however, the decisions that specifically require a vote of council will still rest only with the Triumvirate. The Regent shall have administrative powers on the forums and senior ops on all of GGA's IRC channels. C. Ministers of the Grand Global Alliance: Ministers are the lowest members of government, but the most vital. The ministers oversee the day-to-day operations of the ministry they preside over. They have full latitude to meet goals and conform to the vision set down by the Triumvirate. Ministers shall have moderation privileges on the forums and ops in all of GGA's IRC channels. D. Senior Members of the Grand Global Alliance: Members who have a highly active role in the alliance and participate in the operation of its ministries make up the Senior Membership. Senior members will usually hold or have held leadership positions and are the most experienced members of the alliance. However, should a senior member become inactive for any reason he/she may be demoted to Member status. E. Members of the Grand Global Alliance: The bulk of the Grand Global Alliance is formed by the general members. The members may be comprised of the newest members of the alliance and those who are not regularly or frequently active on the forums. F. Special Ranks, Positions, and Offices: All other positions within the Grand Global Alliance and its forums not described above are included here as a special rank, position, or office. These titles and duties have different criteria or pertain to individuals who are not members of the GGA. F1. Deputy Ministers of the Grand Global Alliance: Deputies are select individuals who are picked for their knowledge and diligence by the Minister of the ministry they are employed in. Ministers have the power to promote a member to deputy status and the responsibility to remove them should they become delinquent in their duty. The charges of a deputy are determined by their minster. F2. Elder Statesmen of the Grand Global Alliance: Elders are former members of the council who have retired, resigned, or have been removed. The position and title are honorific, signifying our appreciation for their efforts and sacrifices for the GGA. This position has no power or say within government. Elders may act in an advisory capacity to current government, but have no final say in decisions made by the council or any other government member. Privileges and powers of the Elders on the forums and IRC shall be determined by the council. F3. Foreign Diplomats & Dignitaries: All foreign diplomats and dignitaries who present their credentials may be granted access to the forums and establish an embassy. They are to be respectful at all times and should be treated so by the members of the Grand Global Alliance. Foreign heads of state of allied governments may be granted halfops in GGA's public channel on IRC. F4. Friends of the Grand Global Alliance: All former members of the Grand Global Alliance who left by following the proper resignation procedure or deleted shall be known as a Friend of the GGA. F5. Banned Users: All individuals who were either expelled from the Grand Global Alliance or left improperly may be set as a Banned User. F6. Suspended Member: Members who have been put on suspension by order of the council. They have limited access to the forums and IRC. Procedures of the Grand Global Alliance A. Censure: The council reserves the power of censure. In the event that any member of the alliance acts in a way that is detrimental to the well being of the alliance, its members, policies, or its allies, they may be brought under censure. The actions and/or words of the person(s) subject to censure will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the council, which will decide proper punishment. A two thirds (2/3) or better vote of the council shall be the required vote to bring any member of the general body or the council under censure. In the event that a member of the council is subject to censure, his/her place upon the council shall be occupied by the Regent until such time as the situation has been resolved to the satisfaction of the council, or until a suitable replacement can be found. B. Office Appointment: Ministers are appointed by at least two thirds (2/3) vote of the council with recommendation from the preceding minister and Regent. The Regent is appointed by two thirds (2/3) vote of the council and recommendations from the preceding Regent and ministers. Any appointments to positions within a ministry may be determined by the minister of that ministry. Any other positions not described above may be filled by two thirds (2/3) vote of the council or by whomever they designate. C. Member Removal: The power to remove members from the alliance rests with the council. In the event that the council decides to remove a member, it must be done by a two thirds (2/3) vote. One member of the council can suspend a member until the Triumvirate is able to convene. D. Resignation: In the event that a member needs to resign from the alliance, they must private message the council with their reasons for leaving. When a member joins, they took an oath to stand by the alliance to its end. If their justification for leaving is not accepted by the council; or if they fail to follow this procedure, they will be open to disciplinary actions including, but not limited to war. E. Declaration of War A declaration of war against another alliance takes a unanimous (3/3) vote in favor by the council. In the cases of unaligned nations attacking GGA members or GGA members kicked out for treasonous reasons, it only takes a decision by any member (1/3) of the council. F. Ratification or Cancellation of Treaties: All ratification and cancellations of treaties must be passed by two thirds (2/3) vote of the council. G. Disbandment of the Alliance: In order for the Grand Global Alliance to be disbanded a vote must be put to the General Membership of the Grand Global Alliance. (1) The vote for disbandment must be opened for voting for seven (7) days/168 hours and it must obtain a 67% or better vote in favor of disbandment in order to take affect. (2) It takes a unanimous (3/3) decision by the council to bring a vote of disbandment before the membership of the alliance. H. Decision Reversal: Any decision made by one member of the council can be overturned with a majority vote (2/3) by the other members of the council. I. Charter Changes and Amendments: A change in the charter requires a unanimous (3/3) vote by the Council. Policies of the Grand Global Alliance All policies of the Grand Global Alliance shall be followed by all members, regardless of rank or title. Any member found to have breached these policies may suffer disciplinary actions. A. Foreign Policy: The GGA will conduct relations with countries fairly and courteously. Good relations with all alliances, great and small, is hoped for but we will not stand for insults or threats from any nation or alliance. The GGA does not support terrorist organizations, actions, or tactics. GGA will not submit to terrorist threats or demands. For the security of the GGA we do believe aggressive action is at times required and will reserve the right at any time. However, our ambassadors to other alliances and government officials will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Our alliance members shall stand by all treaties made between the GGA alliance and other alliances. A nation found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized alliance and its fate will be determined by the higher councils. B. General Non-Aggression Statement towards Alliances: It is the position of the GGA that we will not go to war with an established alliance except in the case of aggressive actions (including, but not limited to war, threats of war, intimidation, espionage, sabotage) against the GGA or any of its allies in good standing or to honor our treaty agreements. C. Policy Towards Unaligned Nations: If a member attacks or spies on an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. D. Policy On Use of Spies (In-Game): The GGA will not use spies against any aligned nation, unless already at war with that nation. Any Grand Global Alliance nation found to be using spies without an approved Declaration of War will face punishment up to expulsion and possible military retaliation. Any use of spies against a GGA nation shall be considered an act of war, and the nation sending the spies shall be subject to the same treatment as any other attacker. Diplomacy will be attempted, but shall in no way replace our nation's rights to self defense. E. Policy on Use of Nuclear Weapons: At no time shall a member of the GGA use a nuclear weapon in an offensive manner unless ordered by the Triumvirate. GGA members shall only launch Nuclear weapons in defense of their nation from a nuclear attack. F. Policy on Use of ZI, PZI, and EZI: The GGA will NEVER employ use of Perma-ZI and Eternal-ZI. Only a council member has authority to issue a ZI order on any nation. G. Policy on Use of Sanctioning: Sanctions shall be used on nations who are, but not limited to nuclear rogues. H. Policy on Multiple Alliance Membership: No member of the GGA may be a member of any other alliance. I. Policy on Espionage: No GGA member shall willfully spy on any other alliance. The punishment for spying is immediate ejection from the alliance. J. Conduct of Members: We believe each member's behavior reflects the alliance as a whole. We hope our alliance can be seen as a benevolent yet strong one in the eyes of all others. Member nations can expect praise, awards, and promotion to those who abide by the way of the gentlemen warrior diplomat. Nations in our alliance are allowed constructive criticism at any time, the heads of our alliance will always be there for any member, and will be willing to listen to any suggestions that might come their way. Topics can be discussed freely without fear of reprisal on alliance forums. However, sowing hateful or needless threads within the GGA and especially on outside forums will not be tolerated and the said nation will face penalties. Appropriate punishment shall be determined by a council member. International Relations War Involvement Category:Alliances Category:Grand Global Alliance category:Green team alliances